Hot Property
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao's moved to Tokyo, just found a new home, has a guy she is fascinated about...and finally meets her new housemate whom she's seen before. AU, Limey... Completely Random as well.


**Hot Property **

**By: Shin Sankai**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Misao-_chaaan_…?"

"Eh?" The blue eyed 23 year old turned to look back at her sweet manager, whose face was plastered with a smile.

"You asked to have the rest of the afternoon off. You said something about needing to wait for your stuff to arrive at your new home."

"Ah crap! Thanks Umeda-san!" Misao voiced as she logged off the cash register she'd been on and rushed out the back to the "Staff Only" area to grab her things together. Once Misao changed into her normal summer wear of denim shorts, tank top and a men's shirt thrown over the top she was ready to head off.

"Arigatou Umeda-san, I owe you one." Misao voiced her thanks again and rushed out of the corner store she worked in and collided into a firm body.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry!" Misao voiced without looking up at whom she'd run into and instead screeched at the time on her watch and headed for her poor beat up second hand car.

"She's as lively as ever." Remarked the supposed stranger to Umeda-san, who in fact was grinning happily at the tall man, as he happened to be a regular in the store.

"She's young…and very happy about moving into a new place, so I gave her the afternoon off so she'd be able to move in today."

"Aa…" Came the deep voiced remark as the man walked further into the store, grabbed a basket to place in the obvious groceries he was going to buy and went off in search of them.

"Ah, Shinomori-san…" Umeda-san remarked as she watched the dark haired, very handsomely dressed 30-something year old (even if it was just a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt) move in the wrong direction to where she knew he would head off to first. "The tea isle is now lane 3." She couldn't help but let off a small laugh as the stoic male swiftly turned around, gave her a small nod and then moved down the isle to stand in front of the tea for the next ten minutes. Umeda-san shook her head, not truly knowing the age of her regular customer, but that didn't stop her looking or occasionally thinking if only she were 20 years younger.

OoOoO

"Ah crap I hope they haven't arrived yet." Misao voiced to herself as she waited for the traffic light to turn green. Once it did she burned rubber and turned a few corners before pulling up outside a white bricked home with a high brick fence and dark wooden gates. The removalist truck was parked just in front of the house.

"Sorry, I'm here now!" Misao voiced as she thrust open the wooden gates to see the removalists impatiently waiting for someone to answer the door as they had cartons of Misao's belongings.

Before Misao could even place her key into the front door, it was pulled away from her hand and the three of them stared at a busty woman in nothing but a man's shirt.

"Um, hi, I'm Makimachi Misao your new housemate."

"Excuse me?" Came the pissed off remark. Misao blinked at this. Did the third occupant of the house not realise she was moving in today? She had had a meeting with Sagara Sanosuke, a bodyguard for the famous singer Takani Megumi and he'd instantly given her the third bedroom. One would think a bodyguard for the singer (who was practically royalty with how popular she was) wouldn't need to have any housemates, but that guy was obviously someone who didn't save his money.

"Don't you live here too? I'm just moving in today, Sagara-san said around this time was fine, so I suspected that you were the other occupant."

"Hmph, not likely, but come on in anyway. I'll get Sagara-kun out of bed for you." Misao couldn't help but flush as she walked inside the 3-bedroom style house. The removalists behind her however were practically drooling on the polished wooden floorboards as the sexy bombshell headed off.

As Misao inspected the inside of the house (as she stood in the middle of the very open space of the kitchen, lounge and living area) once more she found that all the closed doors happened to be black in colour. Why? She had no idea. There were three to her right and two to her left. There was also a glass door to the backyard connecting the lounge/living area with the outside world. Misao stepped over to it, pulled the curtain away from the glass door and noticed the yard hadn't seen a lawnmower in weeks, not that it mattered since the heat was slowly killing everything anyway.

"Yo, Makimachi-chan let me show you your room." Misao darted her eyes to Sagara Sanosuke who was now in a pair of white shorts and just placing on a black singlet over his bare chest. He padded his way slowly across the floorboards to Misao and walked straight past her to open up one of the black doors to her left.

"Woah…" Misao muttered as she'd never had a room this big. Of course there was nothing inside, except for the built in wardrobe, a large window waiting for a curtain to be thrown over it to block out the bright sun and a ceiling fan.

"Your room is next to the laundry, but don't worry the dryer or washing machine doesn't make that much noise."

"That's cool I'm a deep sleeper."

"Perfect!" Sagara rejoiced and then headed out of the bedroom to point to the middle black door over the other side of the house. "That's the bathroom, fill free to decorate it with any girly crap you want."

"Ah…right…" Misao was sort of scared to open the door to see what kind of state the bathroom was in.

"There's a toilet in there and a second one in the laundry, in case its occupied you know?" The spiky brown haired man winked at Misao and she let off a little laugh.

"So do you need help bringing your stuff in?"

"No that's what the removalists are for."

"Brilliant, later…" And that was the end of the tour and the end of the conversation with Sagara as he disappeared into one of the rooms while Misao was ushering the two removalists inside with her things.

"Thank you very much." Misao voiced as she signed for her belongings and watched the truck drive off. She headed into the lounge once more, frowned at the lack of ornaments around the bleak lounge/living room and headed straight to her bedroom. She was determined to find the box with a couple lamps inside it as well as some retro looking objects to display on the TV cabinet. She also had some wind chimes from Kyoto that could hang at each end of the curtain rod of the glass sliding door as well.

OoOoO

Misao didn't know how much time went by, but she had placed around her two lamps, a few ornaments (that weren't girly so her roommates wouldn't hate her) and also the wind chimes. During that time she'd seen the back of the anonymous woman enter the bathroom a couple times and then leave the house altogether. Sagara however, didn't leave his bedroom, not that Misao knew which one it was. There were no names on the doors and the only three she knew was bathroom, laundry and her own bedroom.

Finished with one box Misao decided to head back into her room and begin to unpack. She didn't even start with her bed and instead fished around for the box labelled "Stereo" and ripped it open. Plugging it into the wall outlet (after connecting it back together) Misao opened her bag she always took to her part time job and brought out a random CD of songs she's gotten from a friend who lived for the Internet. Pressing play Misao hummed to the music as she grunted and groaned sliding her plastic protected mattress across the floor to place it in one of the corners. One entire wall was the walk in robe to the left of her door and so the wall with her bedroom door was partly occupied by her mattress as well as the wall with the window. The only other wall would have her desk and cabinets.

"I hate unpacking." Misao muttered to herself and flopped onto the mattress, arms and legs spread like a starfish. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling quite hot as she looked at the ceiling fan and decided it was time to turn it on.

After three goes, it turned out the fan didn't work at all. Misao was not a happy anymore. She slid open her window only to find out there was no breeze outside. Growling in her throat she fell onto her mattress once more and remained that way for quite sometime.

OoOoO

A knock to Misao's slightly ajar door startled her from her half asleep, half awake phase and she rolled over, onto the carpet to see a small package at the foot of her door. It was opened a little further then she had left it and Misao finally crawled on hands and knees to the package and flipped open the small card, which had what appeared to be a small little weasel on it. The only word inscribed on the note was written in perfect handwriting:

Welcome 

Poking her head out of her doorway, a smile on her face Misao was ready to thank the occupant (who was obviously not Sagara-san) but found the open area bare.

Closing her door Misao opened up the neatly wrapped package and found a teacup inside which was blue in colour and when she pulled it out it had "ocean" written in kanji in white lettering on it. Next to the protected cup were two blends of tea, Jasmine and Peppermint. It instantly made Misao giggle with glee as she flopped back onto her bed. She would definitely have to give the person a thank you gift for sure.

"Oi, Makimachi-chan I'm leaving."

"Eh?" Misao voiced, opening her door to see Sagara with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Takani-san is going on a small tour, so I'll be away for a few days."

"Ah, have fun…I guess…"

"Oh yeah, Icicle should pop in every now and then, but you'll hardly see him anyway."

"Icicle…?" Misao muttered the nickname he'd obviously given the gift baring unknown roommate, but Misao received no further answers as she watched the bodyguard leave the house. It became deftly quiet after that and Misao wasn't really one for quiet so she flicked on the plasma style television and flipped through the cable channels. Finding a music channel Misao busied herself with placing in some of her own bowls and plates into the kitchen as well as some glassware. She placed two cushions onto the leather couch and also a mink blanket with a black panther on it was placed on the couch for decoration as well. It was far too hot to actually lie under it but Misao knew it was good in winter.

Taking a deep breath Misao now stood in front of the bathroom and slowly turned the doorknob and let the door fall open as she glanced inside. It was…spotless!

"It's got to be the other person…" Misao mumbled to herself as she stepped inside and noticed that underneath the sink was a cabinet with two small cupboard doors and three draws. None of them were named and so Misao had to "pry" into the personal draws of each house occupant only to now realise she was sharing with not just one man, but two. How did she come to this conclusion? There were of course a lot of condoms (at least they were safe), men's aftershave, deodorant and electric razors. The third draw was of course cleared out and lucky for Misao she, or more importantly Omasu had prepared her with a stick on nametag so they wouldn't snoop like she had to.

Placing her personal affects into the draw Misao pulled out her black toothbrush and toothpaste holder with small orange blossoms decorated on the inside of it and placed it on the sink counter. In went her maximum protection/teeth whitening toothpaste and her blue and purple-stripped toothbrush, all brand new of course. Next came her shampoo and conditioner bottles, which smelt like oranges and mountain spring water. She placed them into the quite medium sized shower stall as the two men she lived with only had a 2in1 bottle they seemed to share. The last things to throw into the nice sized bathroom was of course Misao's purple fluffy towel, her hand towel and face washer. She also had an apricot scrubber and some liquid soap. Misao hung the jasmine air freshener from a small nail in the wall that wasn't being used for anything and nodded her head in approval before quietly closing the door behind her.

OoOoO

That night Misao had eaten alone for the first time in a long time, which ultimately got the usually genki young woman emotional and she rung up Omasu to cheer her up. Misao had lived with her adopted family since she was around 6 years old and now being 23 she was ready to become more independent. Of course that didn't stop her from missing her family senseless, but of course just like Omasu had said, they were only a phone call away.

Misao called it an early night, after showering for the first time in her new home and trudged back into her bedroom to place some sheets onto her mattress. She'd place up the headboard and actual bed frame at a later date.

Placing her music on random as the chamber for the Stereo held 60 CD's Misao closed her eyes and slept above her blanket and quilt with only a tank top and underwear on. She left the window open hoping a fresh cool breeze would sneak through during the sweltering evening. Misao's last thought before she finally drifted off into sleep was to figure out what electrician to use to fix the fan and then bill Sagara Sanosuke for it.

OoOoO

The next morning greeted Misao with the chirping of birds. Lucky for her as she glanced at her wrist watch to notice it was 11:30am that she had no classes today and work for her didn't start for another couple of hours.

Rolling out of bed Misao stood up and trudged out of her room and straight into the laundry. It was the closest toilet she felt like sleepily walking to.

After washing her hands and splashing some water on her face Misao moved her way into the kitchen to place on the kettle and then opened the refrigerator to notice a salad. Along side them were some fresh eggs begging to be fried. A loaf of bread sat on the kitchen counter next to the toaster and Misao pulled the items out to start off her day right. She had to quirk her lips slightly as the same perfect handwriting that had welcomed her with a small gift were written on the salad on a blue piece of paper.

Help yourself… 

Misao's day just got better even if the mystery house occupant hadn't shown his face to her.

Oo A Few Hours Later oO

"Misao-chan, could you restock the isles for me today…and start off with the tea?" Umeda-san called out to Misao as she'd just walked into the Corner Store to start her 4-hour shift.

"Not a problem." Misao voiced as she headed out back to place on her apron and grabbed the appropriate tea boxes before carting them on a small trolley to Isle 3. Misao had become famous and was presented as the "Mascot Girl" for Umeda's Corner Store as there was never a sour moment when she worked. Misao never minded restocking shelves either. She also knew where everything was, right down to the tiniest detail. For example, if anyone asked her where canned pineapple was Misao could instantly state Isle 5, on the left hand side, head to the middle of the isle and it should be on the fourth shelf. Her photographic memory was remarkable. Sometimes though, this photographic memory was a terrible pain.

"Shinomori-san welcome!" And the very reason had walked into the Corner Store.

Misao had been happily stocking the tea with a small tune on her lips, but instantly hearing _his_ name, the tune was gone and nerves kicked in. This man was of course Misao's fantasy guy. He never talked much, just bought what he needed, nodded every now and then and left like he'd never even been in the store. Everytime Misao was on register he'd always wait in her line and she being her genki self would prattle away while swiping the groceries through.

"Good afternoon…" He replied in his usual quiet tone of voice, even though it was rich and thick in volume. Misao rolled her own eyes. It was like she was describing some form of ice cream topping for an ad campaign. Though it was true, Shinomori-san made all the other females in the store swoon as he walked on by in his plain outfit of black jeans and a plain button down shirt whether it was grey, black, brown, blue or white. Today of course was no different and Misao's heart would now be going twice the speed as usual. She could even count the seconds it took the handsome man to reach the third isle and out of the corner of her right eye she watched him stop and stare at her. Quickly taking a deep breath Misao turned towards the man who always made her feel _something_ and gave him her usual bright smile.

"Good afternoon Shinomori-san, green tea?"

"Aa…" Came his one word answer and Misao plucked two packets from the top shelf and handed them to the icy green-eyed beauty before her. For the briefest of moments their hands made contact but he pulled away and placed the tea into the red shopping basket he'd gotten at the front of the store.

"Thank you Misao." Doing a little nod Misao flipped back around to push the green tea together and stock up some more flavours. She had to admit she loved how he spoke her name, also feeling high and mighty at times because she and Umeda-san were the only ones to have their names called out by Shinomori-san.

Finished with the two cartons of tea Misao was heading for the back of the store with the two empty boxes when she noticed _him_ standing in Isle 4 where one side of the isle was dedicated to lollies and candy. His basket had a few packets of noodles and some dry crackers, but the man stood in front of the numerous candies with a perplexed sort of look on his face.

"Is everything alright Shinomori-san?" Misao couldn't help but ask, being drawn into his mysteriousness and his quietness as he calmly eyed the rows of candy. She watched his piercing eyes glance down at her short frame behind black bangs, which fell over them in a messy yet sexy manner.

"Why do you ask?" Misao felt like running into the parking lot, shouting to the heavens that she would actually be having a conversation with _this_ man and not have it all one sided.

"Well you're just standing here like a statue. Is there any particular candy or lolly you want to try? I might be able to help."

"You know about all these?"

"Ah, I'm quite the sweet tooth actually." Misao couldn't help but flush lightly at admitting that to him. He truly didn't look like the lolly type.

"I'm not sure if candy is really a gift to give."

"A gift…?" Misao muttered before walking off to another area of precious junk food. "Shinomori-san over here." Misao waved the tall man over and watched him walk towards her and stare at the range of Pocky being sold.

"Pocky…?"

"Mm, its very popular and I love them, well except green tea pocky that's a little too weird even for my tastes. Anyway, if your thinking of giving someone a small gift perhaps this is the way to go. Chocolate of course is a big winner for anyone. Then there is Cheesecake, mousse, strawberry, choco-banana and also almond ones as well. I mean the range is enormous!"

"I see…"

"Well anyway I better get back to work."

"Misao…" She turned to face him with a small smile on her face and a tilt to her head quietly wondering what he was going to ask her. "What flavours do you recommend?"

"Mm, chocolate and choco-banana are my favourite so I'm kind of biased." All he did was nod at her words and so Misao skipped her way out back. Once she dumped the boxes and came back into the store, Shinomori-san had left and all workers casually went back to their own duties. It seemed all worked stopped for the 15 or 20 minutes he moved about the store.

Oo Misao's New Home oO

Misao had finished work a couple hours ago and was currently stacking several ornaments on her desk and side drawers next to her now assembled bed frame. It had taken a lot of grumbling and fumbling but Misao had finally assembled it and now plonked on top of her comforter, listening to the springs squeak as she did so. She stared at the photo of her adoptive family she left behind in Kyoto, but shook her head knowing sad thoughts were not going to get her anywhere. Smacking her cheeks Misao yelled "yosh" and went back to unpacking.

It was around 9pm when Misao left her bedroom once more, deciding to slip a note under Sagara's door for whenever he returned telling him of the malfunctioning fan in her bedroom. Dressed in nothing but tank top and underwear, hair actually free from her braid, Misao wondered into the kitchen to search out food within the fridge. Finding nothing that was actually hers, Misao opened the cupboards to see instant chicken flavoured ramen noodles. Placing on the kettle to wait for the water to boil, she leaned against the preparation counter and hummed a tune in the overly quiet house. As she twirled a lock of her long unbound hair between her fingers, her shoulders instantly stiffened when a creak of a door opened and closed.

Someone (and it wasn't Sagara) was in her new home.

"You are the new occupant I gather?" Misao instantly stiffened even more, her clogged throat trying to suck in air as she whirled around to face that very familiar voice and nearly fell to the tiled flooring as _the_ Shinomori-san from the Corner Store she worked at stood before her in nothing but a pair of faded jeans. To add to her turmoil Misao's eyes instantly roamed down to the top button, which wasn't clasped together and in fact showed off the band of his briefs.

"Shi-Shinomori-san!" Misao squeaked out and caught the surprised look (even though it was only the slight widening of his eyes) as he gazed upon her, with barely any clothing at all.

"You…live here Misao?"

"Ha-Hai!" She couldn't help but squeak out again and this time turned red as she stared down at her clasped hands trying to hide the green underwear she was wearing with a spaghetti strap black tank top which happened to be showing off _all_ her underwear and the top was quite short as it showed off her blue belly button ring.

"U-Um…stop staring!" Misao screeched, it the only thing she could think of as she crouched to the floor, hair pooling on the tiles while she hugged her legs to her chest. There was a long bout of silence until Misao heard a door open and close. She lifted her head, peering around the counter to see he had left, returning back into the confines of his bedroom.

"Shit…" Misao muttered as tears pricked at her eyes. It hadn't been his fault that she'd been dressed like she was, but she didn't know what else to do except stop him from staring over at her with those icy orbs which always made her heart thump heavily within her chest. Quickly pouring water over the broken ramen, Misao carted the bowl and some chopsticks into her bedroom and closed the door, unsure of what to do about her new roommate whom she'd finally gotten a look at…a _good_ look at that is.

"Damn he's hot…" Misao pouted at her desk sitting in the chair as she stared out at the starry night. Her cheeks instantly warmed while she waited for the noodles to soften as the image of Shinomori-san assaulted her mind. He was broad, tanned and had several scars marring his muscular chest, which looked so worthy of being molested by her hands. His jeans fit him perfectly and he looked mighty fine in nothing but them as well. Misao had only ever seen the man in casual clothing or suits and now she'd probably never be able to look at him without blushing profusely.

After slurping down her noodles Misao rolled into her bed, no covers over her because of the humidity in the air and drifted into a light sleep with thoughts of her shirtless housemate.

Oo The Next Day oO

Misao had not gone to work or school today and instead remained cooped up in her bedroom. She had rung Umeda-san on her cell phone telling her she'd gotten a high fever and after a small chat she'd turned off the cell and remained in bed.

It has perhaps been an hour or two more as Misao began to feel sweaty and sticky from the humidity. She rolled out of bed, picked up her robe and threw it on before making her way (tip-toe style) to the bathroom with a change of new clothes. She didn't know what she would do if she saw the object of her fascination again, but that was instantly gone when the doorknob to the bathroom pulled away from her hand and she came face to face with a _very_ naked housemate. The only thing obstructing her view from seeing _all_ of him was the fluffy navy blue towel around his waist. Droplets of water ran down his neck from his drenched hair before making there way slowly down his chest or back.

"Misao…" She shuddered at the deepness of his voice, her eyes dropping from roaming around his naked form as she stared at her feet.

"We have to get passed this awkwardness somehow."

"That's easy for you to say, you saw me in my underwear!" Misao snapped, her eyes meeting his slightly shielded ones thanks to his drenched bangs.

"And you see me in my towel right now." Misao's mouth shut closed at this and her cheeks turned red instantly. She bowed her head once more and out of the corner of her eyes observed as he moved from the doorway into his bedroom once more, the door closing quietly behind him.

Misao sighed at her maturity, or lack thereof and walked into the bathroom to sit on the toilet lid (which miraculously was down) and think for a bit. The room smelt of musky deodorant that was obviously his and Misao knew if she opened the shower stall glass doors it'd probably smell of his soap and shampoo as well.

After much thought of her stupidity Misao finally showered, dressed into a pair of denim shorts and a purple short sleeved baby-t and exited the bathroom to see _him_ sitting in the lounge room, a news channel on and eating what looked like chicken salad. A cup of tea with a teapot beside it rested on the coffee table in front of him.

"Ah, go-good afternoon Shinomori-san." Misao voiced, having summoned the courage to _say _something and not just walk past him, shut herself in her room until she knew he'd left for the day…if he did at all that is.

"Aoshi…"

"Eh, what?" Misao mumbled back, stopping in her tracks from walking into her bedroom and calmly as possible (which wasn't a lot) looked back at the quiet man watching the television.

"Its my name."

"Oh…" No more conversation was spoken between the two of them and so Misao placed her dirty laundry into her room, quietly came back out into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs and watched the news (sort of) with Aoshi. Her legs were tucked into her chest and as she chewed on her lip while staring at the television, Misao never did pick up on the sly look she was gaining from Aoshi.

"Tea?" Aoshi finally remarked not needing to stare at Misao's pale slender legs any longer then he already had. He'd never seen her so underdressed before. This was of course because she wore a uniform at Umeda's Corner Store and yet last night she was practically in nothing and this afternoon wasn't any better as she dressed in small shorts that really appealed to his eyes.

"Tea? Oh, um, yes please." Misao replied back having finally noticed a spare cup, _her_ cup that _he'd_ given her as a gift was waiting to be filled once Aoshi got her approval to do so. The two of them sat in silence once more and Misao gave a small jerky nod as Aoshi quietly handed her the steaming cup of tea.

Misao sipped at her tea, this very unusual behaviour for her, but now that she knew Aoshi was actually Shinomori-san from the Corner Store she didn't know how to act around him. Her eyes darted to Aoshi as he rose from his seated position (fully dressed now) and placed his dirty dishes into the sink. Without making eye contact, at least Misao wasn't sure he did since his bangs covered his eyes, she observed Aoshi head for the front door as he placed on a pair of black shoes.

"Ah, um, Aoshi-san!" Misao remarked, silently liking the way his first name rolled of her tongue. He never did voice anything and instead lifted his head to look at her while his fingers did up his shoelaces. She could see one green orb calmly waiting for her to continue and it made Misao's body tingle slightly.

"Thank you…for the gift."

"Not a problem." Aoshi softly remarked back, his head bowing slightly and his eyes closing for a moment. He was quite the gentleman after all. Misao chewed on her lip as she watched Aoshi pick up a briefcase and head out the door, not once looking back and not once saying 'goodbye' or even 'see you later tonight'.

Misao had no idea what Aoshi actually did and whether he would be home and so with nothing better to do, since she did fib about being sick, Misao grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the laundry and went into domestic mode. She had a lot of experience with cleaning thanks to working at her adoptive grandfather's restaurant.

Oo Hours Later oO

With everything spick and span within the house, including the kitchen, bathroom and toilets since Misao went into excessive cleaning mode, it was finally time for her to sit down and watch something on television.

Aoshi had not returned and it was around 11pm at night. The place seemed lonelier when he wasn't around, even though she'd only spent perhaps an hour the max with him in the same room. Dressed in a purple tank top and blue underwear Misao sat on the coffee table and started flicking through the cable channels. She was dressed like this again because she found out that the air conditioning wasn't working in the entire house. She would give Sagara a good tongue lashing when he returned from Takani Megumi's tour.

Finally coming upon a horror movie channel Misao picked up her bag of chips, flicked off the lights and remained sitting on the relatively cool coffee table with her legs drawn to her chest. She was instantly sucked into the intense thriller/horror movie.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Misao clutched the chip packet to her face, half watching the movie and half ducking for cover. She wasn't really a huge fan of horror movies, but that never stopped Misao from watching them. So engrossed she was that not only didn't she hear the front door, but didn't see the person walking in the darkness towards her until she felt a cool hand against her bare shoulder.

Misao screamed in all her might, the movie forgotten as she leapt from the intruder, after having smacked his hand away and then hitting him with her leg in the chest, she scrambled for the lamp and picked up her nearby vase as she flicked on the light, ready to pound the intruder into unconsciousness. Instead what she found was Aoshi rubbing his chest while he sat flopped on the couch.

"A-Aoshi-san! Mou, you scared the crap outta me!" Misao whined as she placed the vase down and sat in the leather chair, her heart slowly returning to its normal thump.

"I did call your name when I came home. When I got closer, your expression looked frightening, so I became worried. What are or in this case were you watching?" Misao tore her eyes from Aoshi to see the credits were rolling and she sighed lightly as she'd just missed the crucial ending.

"It was some horror flick, I'm not too good with them, but I do like watching them in any case. Chip?" Misao offered her half eaten bag of BBQ chips to Aoshi who did nothing but quietly stare at her again.

"Do you always dress like this for your housemates?"

"Huh?" Misao stupidly muttered before looking down at her attire and remembering she was in only two pieces of skimpy clothing.

"Ah, crap!" Aoshi watched Misao rush off, her perky bottom in his line of vision before she re-entered the living room dressed in those denim shorts, which did a lot for his imagination.

"Sorry about that, but either you or Sagara are to blame for it." Misao watched Aoshi tilt his head slightly, unsure of what that meant. How easy it was to be flustered around this man and yet it was also easy for Misao to remain herself too. She could do this; she could be his housemate for sure.

"Our fault? We never forced you to strut around showing off your legs." Misao blushed as Aoshi had just confessed to checking her out, which actually made Misao overly happy. Never in her mind would she have ever thought that this man, this aloof and mysterious man would ever think about checking _her_ out.

"The air conditioning doesn't work, or have you never noticed this?" Misao observed Aoshi stare up at the ventilation shaft of where the air conditioning would be coming out and then his intense eyes moved back to her wide blue orbs.

"Actually the heat doesn't bother me that much, my skin is cold so I never take any notice."

"Yeah right, you're hot all over!" Misao blurted out without a single thought of what this would cause and then it took about a minute or two to fully understand her outspoken words and she gave out an all mighty gasp and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"A bit late for that Misao." He watched Misao flush, her eyes closing in pure mortification and on pure instinct Aoshi rose from the couch to sit on the coffee table and place his hand against Misao's cheek. She had gasped once more from the contact and also because of the simple fact he had been telling the truth. Aoshi's hands were bitterly cold to the touch against her warm flesh, but Misao being her ever over energetic and compulsive self ended up thrusting herself into her new housemate sending them sprawling to the carpet.

"Mi-Misao…" Aoshi had _not_ been prepared for this at all…and especially the fact that Misao wasn't totally coherent to his words and in fact was stripping him of his button down shirt. She pulled the shirt from Aoshi's chest and placed her check against his hard skin to notice he was also cold here as well. She practically swooned and within seconds Misao had leaned up, thrown off her top and then sprawled back onto Aoshi who was currently trying to suck in some much needed oxygen. He had numerous experiences with women throwing themselves at him, but Misao had been the first to truly win since she was topless, lying above him and wanting to suck all his cold skin into her steamy body. Though his mind wasn't truly on those thoughts and instead were in fact on the soft globs of flesh pressed hard against his chest. Misao was murmuring incoherently as she happily rested her head against his collarbone.

Though Aoshi was quite experienced, he still wasn't sure of what to do about this situation. Misao's previous statement was fact to him that not only had she checked him out, this being either at Umeda's Corner Store, in his jeans or in his bath towel, she had actually liked it…a lot it seemed. With his hands against the sides of his body, Aoshi's fingers twitched and then a wicked grin crossed his lips, Misao missing it completely, but that wasn't on her mind as cool fingertips played against her back making her squirm in place before she leapt from Aoshi, rational thoughts finally breaking into her humidity induced brain.

"O-Oh god…" Misao muttered as she sat on the ground, looking over at Aoshi who was leaning up on his elbows, hair ruffled, shirt open and eyes…not on hers.

"I gather, you are not a lover of humidity, but very much a lover of the cold."

"A-A… That is I…" Misao was stumped for words and instead watched with wide eyes as Aoshi moved towards her, on hands and knees before drifting his cold touch down the side of her face.

"Fortunately for you, I happen to be an expert at being cold." Misao had no idea what had come over herself to practically rip off Aoshi's clothing or what had come over him since he was advancing on her, but instead of thinking anymore on it she clutched at his shoulders while he assaulted her lips. It was pure bliss for Misao. He was one hot guy and his touch chilled her to the bone, making her instantly crave for more.

Misao bit at Aoshi's shoulder as he caressed her skin more, moving south as he did so. She had been lost within his touch until there was a click of the front door and she froze beneath Aoshi's caress, whose hand happened to be at her small denim shorts undoing the button and drawing the zip down. Two pairs of eyes watched Sagara stumble into the house, give them a small wave and then his door slammed shut.

"He's exhausted, drunk and won't hear a thing." Aoshi softly remarked and returned his eyes to Misao who was in fact blushing furiously while staring down at his hand in her pants.

"U-Um…"

"The heat has been getting to you, perhaps I can cool you off."

"Ah…okay…" Misao had automatically remarked before making a small squeak like noise as Aoshi carted her off to his dark bedroom.

Oo The Next Day oO

Misao's eyes darted open as she listened to the sound of distant thunder and the soothing swishes of rain beating against the roof of the house. Her eyes drifted to the window to find the curtains drawn open, the sky a murky grey colour and a butt naked Aoshi looking out.

"The weather has changed." Misao remarked in all her obvious glory as she sat up in Aoshi's black bed spread ensemble with the sheet wrapped around her bare body.

"So it would seem." Aoshi replied, his eyes drifting to the package in his hands before moving them back to Misao.

"So…I have to wait until another heat wave strikes huh?" She had muttered mainly to herself as she felt rather depressed that Aoshi's cool touch wouldn't be able to affect her like it did last night. This cool rainy weather was Misao's kind of weather, but she felt utterly depressed cause she wouldn't be able to fill his cool touch until next summer.

"Yes because I happened to just decide to sleep with you only when there's a heat wave." Aoshi caught Misao's surprised eyes and watched her redden as he walked back to his bed and sat down before her, placing the package into her hands.

"Pocky? You got me pocky!"

"Well it was for my housemate, not realising it would be you in the end and instead I just took your biased opinion of what pocky to purchase." Misao gave Aoshi a thousand watt smile before gasping softly when his hand lifted to cup her cheek.

"Ah, you're warm." Misao voiced and didn't notice the bed sheet slip from her clutches.

"And you…are cool to touch." Aoshi remarked as he placed his lips against Misao's shoulder. He'd noticed her since she began working at Umeda's Corner Store and liked her cheery outlook on life. She'd been his complete opposite, but he didn't mind it one bit. Not only that she was cute in whatever she did, devilishly appealing naked and downright adorable when she thought this had been a one-night stand. Aoshi however was not the one-night stand kind of guy and in fact always got what he wanted in the end.

"Need warming up?" Aoshi voiced softly, his eyes moving to Misao's once more to see her lips were parted in surprise.

"Di-Did you tr-trick me last night? Place your body under cold water or something?" Misao couldn't help but swoon when Aoshi's warm hands caressed her now cooler body and listened to the first chuckle break from his previously occupied lips.

"Misao, in case you were wondering, I'm good in _all_ seasons." She couldn't help but giggle and then moan once more as Aoshi set to work warming up her body. Moving to Tokyo had been the best decision Misao would ever make because as of right now, she'd just gained some great hot property.

Oo The End oO

Authors Notes: Rats its lame, oh well. I'm trying to get back into oneshots and lemon writing, but I doubt this worked. Oh well, I'll just try it again with 2 other oneshots I'm currently writing up and then just another random oneshot that cracked me up with a sort of take off from the old 80's movie 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. Ah, I'm so easily entertained…its sad really.


End file.
